Mistakes
by darkmystress00
Summary: Part 3 of the "Rustling in the Woods" trilogy. Rated "T" for nudity.


"Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?" Daryl jerked out of the half sleep in the dark at the decidedly feminine voice that assaulted his ears when all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd been on a run all day, in the blazing sticky heat of summer and all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd just made it back to Alexandria and it was literally the middle of the night…everyone should have been sleeping. He'd climbed quietly up the stairs in the house that everyone shared and made his way to his room. At least, he thought he'd walked into his room. He was so exhausted and hot and sticky that he really couldn't be sure anymore.

Awareness flooded him and he took stock of the situation. He'd come into his room (maybe), shucking clothes and layers until he was completely nude and had flopped down on the bed that sat in the middle of the floor. He'd kicked the comforter off the bed and pulled the sheet hap hazardously around his hips. That was when the soft, half sleepy voice hit his ears alerting him to the fact that he was very, _very not_ alone in this bed. "Your bed?" He rumbled, not daring to move. He knew that voice and it filled him with a sense of heavy dread and a fluttering in the pit of his stomach that he didn't want to analyze.

"Yeah…my bed." Beth sat up in the bed next to him, her small frame illuminated by the moonlight. Daryl took stock of the room, the heavy sense of dread filling him even more and making him feel like he was going to sink through the mattress. Daryl didn't have shit in his room. His room was basically empty, except for the bed that had been too damn heavy to get rid of. His bed was pushed all the way up against the wall (he didn't have to share with anyone anyway) and his bed definitely didn't have a damn comforter on it.

He wanted to jump from the bed but was suddenly very aware of his nakedness. There was no way he was getting out of this unscathed. He couldn't form words as he felt his face burn in the darkness. "I…" What could he say? "Thought this was my room." He rumbled but it didn't help the situation. Beth sighed and slumped back down on the bed, shifting to a more comfortable position, which happened to be snuggled up next to him. "What're you doin'?" His body tingled in awareness at the feeling of her pressed up against him.

"Going back to sleep." She sighed, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You don't…want me to leave?" His answer was the feeling of her arm snaking its way around his stomach. The feeling of skin on skin had his head swimming. She let out a soft hum and he dared to let his hand glide up over her wrist to settle on her forearm. So many things had happened since Grady and thinking she was dead. He'd been destroyed that they'd left her. He'd been destroyed that he hadn't been able to keep her safe. When she'd popped up in the forest while he was hunting and recruiting with Aaron he'd thought he was seeing a ghost. She'd all but barreled into his arms when he'd croaked her name in that clearing. He hadn't wanted to let her go, but as soon as they got inside Alexandria Maggie had been a permanent fixture attached to Beth's side. (And really Daryl couldn't begrudge her that.) That was why he'd gone on this run in the first place, to give Maggie and Beth some time without driving himself crazy in the process. He remembered their time in the funeral home, and the words that were _almost_ said. He knew where he stood on the subject, but he hadn't wanted to crowd her.

Now…if he had to guess…he'd say she stood about the same place as him, and the idea had him coming up short. Daryl was no good with women. He had some experience but wasn't what you'd call an expert. He didn't want to blow this. "You're keeping me awake with all that thinkin' you're doin' over there." She breathed against his skin and it made him smile. This didn't have to be complicated. This was Beth, and she'd never once made him feel like he had to do everything right. Hell, she'd never made him feel like he had to do anything right. He just had to be him, and that was all she expected.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly before turning his head and gently kissing her forehead. "Didn't mean to keep y'awake." She sighed sleepily before kissing the side of his jaw. The settled next to each other, Daryl just about drifting off to sleep before she pulled him back with a small tiny whisper in the dark.

"You can sleep here tomorrow night too…if y'want." He waited a heartbeat before giving her his own hum of approval. He had a feeling he'd be sleeping here next to her a lot from now on. And he wasn't complaining…not one bit.


End file.
